Let Go
by tked
Summary: I am reposting this because it is now Beta read. Femslash! SaraSofia


Title: Let Go

Author: tked

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

Dedication: To Nic, cause she's awesome:) And to AJ, because she Beta'd the whole darn thing:)

NOTE: My second S/S fic. I haven't had time to do anything lately because of my practicum, but this one would not leave me alone at 4:30 in the morning. AND it turned out completely different than what I was going for, but I thought it was okay enough to share with you all:) Oh and again, not beta read.

Let Go

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She quickly glanced at me, than turned back to the file she was reading. I was getting sick of this. For the past month, anytime Sara and I were in the same room, she would either leave or ignore me. I had no clue what was going on, and it was driving me crazy.

"Sara?"

She closed the folder she was reading and turned to walk out of the lab. I grabbed her arm to stop her; she froze mid step and didn't say or do anything, just continued to look away from me.

"Sara, what is going on? You've been ignoring me and avoiding me for the past few weeks and I don't even know why."

I could feel her tense up even more, but I wasn't going to let her leave. She was going to tell me what was wrong, whether she liked it or not.

"Let go." She whispered the words softly, and still wouldn't look at me, so I slowly turned her around. I was getting desperate and I pulled one of her hands into mine.

"Sara, please tell me what I've done wrong. I've been wracking my brain about this, and I can't think of anything that could possibly warrant this kind of treatment from you."

She looked at our hands and seemed to be thinking about what to say. I thought again about the last month and the toll it was taking on me. This was killing me: I couldn't eat or sleep, and I was starting to lose focus on my job. Maybe this is the sign I'd been looking for. I was pulled from my thoughts as she jerked her hand out of mine and took a step back.

"LET ME GO, Sofia. I have work to do. I don't have time to stand around and talk."

With that, she turned around and headed out of the room. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Closing them, I took a deep breath. When I was sure that she was gone and that my tears wouldn't fall, I headed to Grissom's office. He and Brass were standing at his desk, looking over a file. They looked up, as I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sofia, what can I do for you?" Grissom said with an inquiring look.

"I'm glad you are both here. I've made my decision. I apologize that I've left it so late, but I will be resigning as a CSI, Grissom."

Grissom nodded and Brass smirked with a knowing grin.

"Coming back to the force, Sofie? I think Gil and I both knew that's what you would do. It will be great to work with you. You might want to take a few days to…"

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm not accepting the detective position at the LVPD. I received an offer in Boulder City that I've decided to take."

They both looked at me in shock; not that I couldn't really blame them. I'd been wanting to be a detective with the police department for a long time and I was not only not taking the position, I was leaving Las Vegas altogether. I smiled and gave them each a hug.

"Thank you for everything, both of you. Gil, this is effective immediately, and again I apologize for the short…"

"It's okay, Sofia. I knew that you wanted to go back to the police force, but I really thought that you wanted to stay here. May I ask why you're leaving Vegas?"

"I need to let go and this is the only way I know how." I said quietly.

I knew I was being cryptic, but I didn't want to break down right then, not in front of the two men who I respected more than anyone.

"I'll keep in touch and let you know how crazy Boulder City can really be at night." I said with a wink and a smile and walked out of the office.

After I filled a box with the stuff from my locker, I headed down the hallway and spotted Sara sitting in the break room talking to the rest of the night shift crew. I stopped at the doorway and just watched them: they were all laughing at the little dance Greg was doing, and I smiled. I've always hated goodbyes, so I took one last long look at Sara and left the building.

The End


End file.
